Pokemon Pink
by AnarkhyObscena
Summary: Technically rated MA, meaning smut ahead! The first of hopefully many stories in the vein of self-indulgent fantasy fuel. As a result, vaguely OOC. Contains: Loli, rape, vomit.


**Pokemon Pink**

 **Prologue**

Leaf opened her eyes slowly. She was cold and confused, unsure where she was. Checking her surroundings she saw she was in a well lit, empty room, as bare as her skin. There was a door with no handle in one wall, a long mirror on another, and a drain in the floor. Leaf rose to her feet and headed toward the door to check for a way to open it. She slid her hands along it. She felt around the edges. She started banging her fists on it.

"Hey! I'm in here! Someone let me out!"

The banging stopped after a minute or so when she saw no one was coming. She took a moment to retrace her steps. She woke up, got dressed, made sure her bag was packed, and headed toward Oaks lab. Today was supposed to be the beginning of her pokemon journey, and she was meant to get her first pokemon today. She remembered getting to the lab, and being shown toward a back room, but anything after that became fuzzy...

As she was lost in thought, the door clicked behind her and slowly opened. In walked a familiar face.

"How are you enjoying your new home?" Oak asked. His face bore his ever present smile.

Leaf quickly attempted to cover herself with her hands. "W-what do you mean Professor?"

"I mean, what do you think of your room?"

"My room?" Leaf was confused. "You mean this one?"

"Of course I do, what else could I mean? This is your new home!"

He couldn't be serious. He was joking, he had to be!

"That's not funny Professor. Why am I here?"

Oak chuckled. "Oh I'm not joking Leaf. This is where you will be staying from now on."

"Why? What's wrong with my house? And can I have some clothes?"

"Oh, no no no. You don't need clothes, clothes would just get in the way."

Something was wrong. The way he was looking at her set her on edge. "Get in the w-way of w-what?"

Oak took a step forward. "The experiments you are being given the privilege of participating in."

"E-experiments?"

Another step forward. "That's right Leaf. I've chosen you out of all the new pokemon trainers this year to help me with some personal experiments." He took a few more steps until he was uncomfortably close, standing tall over her.

Leaf took a few steps back. "I just w-wanted a pokemon, Professor. And to go and catch others. I don't want to h-help with any experiments." Her eyes wandered toward the door behind the Professor. He had closed it behind him. She was trapped in here, with all of her instincts screaming at her to run. She didn't like this situation one bit. Before long she was backed up against the wall, with the old man closing in.

"W-what are you gonna do Professor?" she asked as tears began to form in her eyes. She had a terrible feeling she knew exactly what he was going to do.

Oak smiled darkly. "Before our experiments begin, and the results are shared among my colleagues, I have a... personal wish to fulfill." He ran a hand along Leafs cheek, sending a shiver up her spine. "I've watched you grow for some time now. I've barely been able to contain myself, but now you're all mine..."

The Professor gripped Leafs hair tightly in one hand, drawing a pained gasp from her lips, as his other hand moved to his zipper. Leafs hands went from covering herself to desperately trying to pry the mans hand off her head. This distracted her from his unzipping pants, and what he pulled free of them until it was looking her dead in the eyes.

Oaks dick hung half erect in front of Leafs face. It gave off an odor that turned her stomach. Her hands still trying to free herself from the mans grip, her wide eyes stared at the dick in front of her, terrified. As tears began to fall from her eyes she looked up at the Professor.

"P-please Professor, d-don't, I just w-wanted a pokemon, please let me go, please..."

Oak grabbed his cock and moved it to rest on Leafs face. Leaf winced at this as the man tightened his grip on her hair to keep her still. She was at his mercy, and he wanted to make that clear. The thought was enough to harden his dick, helped by the adorable little face it rested upon.

"Now little Leaf, I have other plans for the rest of you, so today I'm just going to be using your mouth, understood?"

Leaf began sobbing. "Noooo no no, please don't I don't want to do this, Professor please let me gaAHH!"

A sharp pull of the little girls hair caused her to cry out. This opened her mouth just enough for Oak to pull back and shove himself inside. He could only get a little past the tip into her tiny mouth, her throat instinctively closing up. Leafs hands moved to the old mans hips in an attempt to push him out of her. Her mind ran a mile a minute as panic set in. Where was she? Why was he doing this? Why was he hurting her? How could she escape? As she coughed and spluttered around the invading cock, Oak began thrusting, attempting to force his way into her throat.

"Now now Leaf, I can't enjoy myself if you won't let me in!" He gave a couple particularly rough thrusts to emphasize his words. "You're going to be here a long time, there's no use in being difficult!" He pushed downward on Leafs shoulder with his free hand. Leaf could barely resist as she was forced to kneel on the ground, the old man squatting slightly to stay in her mouth. He pulled at her hair to position her face straight upward. Oak now had a far better angle at her throat, and he wasted no time in pushing it straight inside, aided by the now downward movement of his thrusts. Her eyes widened in shock. Her throat bulged with each new intrusion. Tears streamed down her face. Leafs throat and neck were in excruciating pain as her aggressor tea-bagged her mouth again and again.

"See Leaf? Isn't that much easier?"

Leaf could barely even grunt in response. Any noises she made consisted of coughing, gagging, and pained moaning. A different collection of much more pleased sounds came out of the Professor. He slowed his thrusts slightly and reveled in the sensations he was feeling. Leafs tight, young throat was better than he'd been imagining for years now. Too long had he waited for the right opportunity. He finally had her, and he wasn't going to let go.

As Oak lost himself in pleasure, Leaf was locked firmly in shock. He was bigger and stronger, there was nothing she could do. Her limp body ached from lack of oxygen and physical strain. Her mind began isolating itself from reality, imagining waking up in bed at home. Her sheets were so comfortable and warm...

She was dragged back into the real world when her body vomited, coating itself. She saw Oak stop, but he didn't remove himself from her throat. Instead he smiled.

"Is my poor little Leaf trying to force me out? That's very rude you know. I'm going to have to teach you some manners!"

His words reached her ears but never her mind. She was watching the scene playing out before her like a movie she didn't understand. The little girl seemed uncomfortable, upset, covered in vomit, but the man didn't stop hurting her. She didn't know why the man wanted to hurt the little girl. Did she do something wrong? Leaf was just glad it was this little girl he was hurting instead of her.

Oak started up again. This time he made sure he was as rough as he could be. Bottoming out every thrust, resting his weight on the little girls poor little spine, he began to feel the end approach. As Leafs consciousness began to fade he gave a few final pumps before his sack tightened.

His orgasm felt like it would continue forever, dumping spurt after spurt of cum inside the child. When he finally finished he slowly pulled himself free of Leafs mouth. His balls dripped with the girls puke, his cock still half-erect. As he pulled free Leaf gasped violently, coughing and gagging while she regained awareness of her surroundings. She vomited again and fell into the puddle she had made. Oak knelt down next to the still limp girl.

"Thank you for that Leaf. It was worth the wait. Now I'm going to have my aides come in here and clean you up. Tomorrow we start on what you're really here for!"

With that he stood and turned toward the door. Shortly after he had left a couple more men entered the room. They wiped Leaf down with rags and sponges, before finishing off by dumping a bucket of water onto her, which carried what remained of the mess down the drain.

The whole time she was being cleaned Leaf never moved or made a sound. It wasn't until after the men left she laid down, curled in a ball. Shortly after that the lights in the room went off. It was only when she was alone in the complete dark, alone with her thoughts, reliving what had just happened over and over, that she broke down.

~0bscena


End file.
